Complicated
by Akira Sei54
Summary: Sawamura yang ingin menyatakan perasaan anehnya, Miyuki yang lama mengambil keputusan, Kuramochi yang berniat membantu, Chris yang sedikit ikut campur, Haruichi yang hanya memperhatikan dari jauh dan Furuya yang diam-diam–– / Summary gak nyambung.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Terajima Yuuji

Warning : OOC, typo, EYD mungkin tidak sesuai

* * *

Sawamura mengaitkan tangannya, kakinya menghentak-hentak kecil, bibir bawahnya ia gigit sedikit keras.

Setelah dipikir lagi, ternyata keputusan untuk membicarakan sesuatu pada Miyuki hari ini adalah hal yang salah. Ya, Sawamura sudah terlanjur bilang pada Miyuki kalau pagi ini ada yang mau ia bicarakan di lapangan _indoor_.

Sebenarnya Sawamura ingin membicarakan tentang hal aneh yang belakangan ini ia rasakan pada Miyuki. Ia tidak tahu itu perasaan apa, ia hanya ingin bebas dari perasaan aneh itu, maka dari itu ia membuat keputusan untuk membicarakannya dengan Miyuki.

Tapi setelah sampai di lapangan dan menunggu, Sawamura menjadi gugup sendiri.

Apa ia harus langsung pergi saja? Atau bagaimana? Ugh. Sawamura belum pernah berada di posisi yang sangat membingungkan seperti ini–ini sama sekali berbeda dengan tekanan yang ia rasakan saat di _mound_. Ditambah jantungnya juga entah kenapa tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat, beda dari biasanya.

"Oi, Sawamura!" –suara yang sangat Sawamura kenal mengintrupsi perdebatan dalam pikirannya.

Sawamura membalikkan kepalanya ke asal suara, "MIYUKI KAZUYA!"

Miyuki berdecak kecil, "Panggil aku _senpai_ bodoh. Dan jangan teriak pagi-pagi."

"U-ugh.."

Miyuki mengambil tempat di sebelah Sawamura, "Ada apa memanggilku pagi-pagi begini? Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin aku menangkap _pitch_ mu," terdengar nada curiga.

Sawamura tidak menjawab. Jujur, setelah Miyuki datang, Sawamura menjadi tambah gugup. Ia baru memikirkan bahwa keputusan yang ia buat ini sepertinya salah. Ugh, sekarang ia merasa sangat bodoh.

"Oi, Sawamura?" Miyuki membungkukkan badannya ke depan wajah Sawamura. "Hei, katakan apa maumu. Sebentar lagi latihan pagi dimulai tahu."

Sawamura tiba-tiba berdiri, "MAAF! Aku rasa aku tidak jadi membicarakan apa-apa! Kalau begitu, _jya_! Aku pergi duluan!" dan ia langsung meninggalkan Miyuki dengan pandangan bingungnya.

Beberapa saat terdiam, Miyuki memegang tengkuknya. "Apa-apaan itu,"

...

Latihan pagi dimulai seperti biasa dan berjalan biasa seperti hari-hari sebelumnya kalau saja Miyuki tidak terus-terusan melirik Sawamura.

"Oi Miyuki!" Kuramochi merangkul sahabatnya itu. "Ada apa sih dari tadi kau melihat _Baka_ mura terus? Kau jatuh cinta padanya ya?" nada Kuramochi sedikit jahil.

"Hah? Mana mungkin," ujung bibir Miyuki terangkat membuat senyum seperti biasa.

Kuramochi belum membalas. Di sisi lain, Miyuki juga seperti tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Miyuki karena merasa aneh dengan tatapan Kuramochi.

Wajah Kuramochi sedikit meng _horror_ , "Kau yakin hanya membalas itu?"

Sebelah alis Miyuki terangkat, "Apa sih maksudmu?"

Kuramochi melepas rangkulannya dan menepuk bahu Miyuki, "Selamat kawan. Kau memang sedang dimabuk cinta oleh Sawamura. Selamat." perlahan tapi pasti, Kuramochi menjauhi Miyuki yang masih terlihat bingung.

.

.

.

Ryousuke yang membantu para adik kelas latihan, memandang Kuramochi bingung, "Ada apa?"

Kuramochi mendekatinya, "Kurasa Miyuki benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sawamura."

"Hm? Kenapa memang?"

"Tadi awalnya aku hanya ingin menjahili dia, tapi dia hanya membalas singkat dan tidak terlihat terganggu. Apalagi biasanya dia juga mengejekku balik." Kuramochi mencoba menjelaskan.

"Ah bukan itu." Ryousuke sedikit mendekati Kuramochi, "Memang kenapa kalau Miyuki benar-benar suka dengan Sawamura?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

"CHRIS- _SENPAI_! TOLONG TANGKAP _PITCH_ KU!" Sawamura membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Chris memandang adik kelasnya bingung, "Ada apa tiba-tiba memintaku yang menangkap?"

Sawamura menegakkan tubuhnya, "Uh.. Aku ingin mengetahui perkembanganku?.." jawabnya yang malah terdengar seperti pertanyaan balik.

"Kau biasa minta pada Miyuki kan? Dia juga _catcher_ utama, ja–"

"TIDAK! Aku tidak mau.." jawabnya agak keras, memotong perkataan Chris.

Chris terdiam sebentar. Ia merasa ada yang salah dengan hubungan kedua adik kelasnya ini. Mungkin ia akan sedikit ikut campur. "Baiklah. Tapi kau sudah pemanasan kan?"

"TENTU!" Sawamua tersenyum lebar seperti biasa. Ia tahu kalau ingin latihan dengan Chris, ia memang harus benar-benar pemanasan. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa ia hanya melempar sepuluh kali dalam sehari.

.

.

.

"Miyuki- _senpai_ ," Furuya memanggil.

Tidak mendapat respon, Furuya mencoba memanggil lagi agak keras, "Miyuki- _senpai_."

"A–? Hah? Ada apa?" Miyuki menegakkan kepalanya hingga menatap langsung Furuya.

"Bisakah aku melemparnya lagi?" ia menunjukkan bola di tangannya.

"Tentu. Aku memang sedang latihan denganmu kan?" Miyuki bersiap pada posisinya.

Furuya memandang Miyuki sebentar, "Hari ini _senpai_ lebih sering terlihat melamun, ada masalah kah?" ia mengubah posisinya menjadi ingin melempar.

Miyuki tersenyum miring, "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." katanya bohong. Tentu bohong, mana mungkin tadi ia tidak mendengar teriakan Sawamura yang ingin latihan dengan Chris?

.

.

.

Sawamura melempar bolanya, _'BANG!––'_. " _Nice_ _pitch_ , Sawamura." puji Chris.

Sawamura mengusap belakang kepalanya, " _Iie iie_ , itu belum ada apa-apanya Chris- _senpai_! Ehehe," jawabnya senang seperti biasa.

Chris mengulum senyum kecil. Setidaknya latihan Sawamura tidak terganggu walau–kalau benar, ia sedang ada masalah dengan Miyuki.

"Sawamura," panggil Chris kecil. Ia melempar bola tadi ke tangan Sawamura.

Sawamura menangkapnya, pandangannya seakan bertanya kenapa Chris memanggil namanya tadi. "Sehabis ini ada waktu?" tanya Chris masih dengan suara kecil.

Sawamura agak bingung, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Mm, ada kok. Memang kenapa, _senpai_?"

Chris bersiap pada posisi menangkapnya, "Hanya ingin membicarakan beberapa hal. _Saa_ , ayo lempar lagi."

"Oh, hm!"

...

Karena sudah sore, jam latihan selesai. Kini sebagian anggota telah meninggalkan lapangan, hanya menyisakan beberapa anggota inti dan orang-orang yang membantu mereka.

Sawamura menghampiri Chris, "Chris- _senpai_!" serunya agak keras.

Chris terdiam sebentar, suara Sawamura tadi cukup menarik beberapa pasang mata untuk melihat pada mereka. "Untuk yang tadi, kita bicarakan setelah semua selesai. Kau mandilah dulu," katanya lalu membalik badan dan meninggalkan Sawamura. Karena kalau pembicaraan dilanjutkan, ia rasa akan ada beberapa orang–yang memang sudah siap, akan menghampiri mereka.

"Oh, hmm.." Sawamura hanya membalas singkat.

Sawamura berjalan ke arah tempat menaruh tas. Ia mengambil handuk dan botol minumannya. Handuknya ia taruh di leher dan ia bersiap meminum minumannya–

"Kau ada sesuatu dengan Chris- _senpai_?" –sebelum seseorang yang menghampirinya membuka pembicaraan.

"–! MIYUKI KAZUYA!" teriaknya seperti biasa.

Miyuki mengusap peluhnya dengan handuk yang ia pegang, "Jangan terus-menerus memanggilku dengan nama lengkap, bodoh."

Wajah Sawamura masam, "Aku masih tidak rela memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Miyuki- _senpai_ '." ia meminum minumannya yang sempat terabaikan.

Ujung bibir Miyuki terangkat, "Kalau begitu panggil yang lain,"

Ia jauhkan botol itu. Sebelah bibirnya terangkat geli, "Heh, maksudmu 'Kazuya'?"

Senyuman Miyuki melebar, "Boleh saja kalau kau mau haha,"

"–Dan aku akan memanggilmu 'Eijun'. Impas kan?" sambungnya.

Ada beberapa guratan merah di wajah saat Sawamura mendengar Miyuki mengatakan hal itu, "Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, Miyuki Kazuya!" ia meletakkan botolnya dan mengusap peluhnya.

Miyuki mengambil botol Sawamura, "Oh ayolah. Tidak aneh kan pasangan _battery_ saling memanggil dengan nama kecil?" dan seketika meminum isinya.

Sawamura yang melihat sedikit kaget, "OI!– Jangan meminum minuman orang tanpa ijin bodoh! Dan juga kau bisa saling memanggil nama kecil dengan Furuya. Dia juga pasangan _battery_ mu."

Miyuki belum menjawab, ia berdiri dan mendekati Sawamura. "Apa?" tanya Sawaura bingung.

Tiba-tiba Miyuki merangkulkan tangannya pada pundak Sawamura, "Omong-omong tadi aku dapat _indirect kiss_ mu loh~" katanya dengan nada iseng.

Seketika wajah Sawamura memerah. Ia mencoba mendorong Miyuki menjauh, "SIALAN KAU MIYUKI KAZUYA!" teriaknya penuh emosi. Sungguh, ia malu.

"Minggir kau sana! Aku ingin siap-siap dan bertemu Chris- _senpai_!" Sawamura tetap mencoba mendorong Miyuki menjauh.

"Ah iya." Miyuki melepas rangkulannya. Entah kenapa Sawamura merasa kali ini Miyuki lebih serius, "Kau ada hubungan apa dengan Chris- _senpai_?"

Sawamura tertegun, "K-Kenapa memang?"

"Hanya bertanya. Sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin kalian bicarakan nanti."

Sawamura terdiam sebentar, "Entah. Aku juga tidak tahu Chris- _senpai_ ingin membicarakan apa."

Keadaan hening.

"Tadi pagi kau ingin membicarakan apa?" tanya Miyuki tiba-tiba.

Teringat lagi, Sawamura menjadi gugup sendiri. Apalagi setelah kejadian botol minum tadi– Ah tidak tidak! Ia menggelangkan kepalanya agak kuat, "Tidak ada apa-apa kok! Sudah kubilang tidak jadi kan!"

Miyuki tidak membalas. "Sudahlah! Aku pergi dulu!" sambung Sawamura yang kemudian mengambil tas dan botol minumnya. Meninggalkan Miyuki yang mendecih tidak suka.

...

Malam menjelang. Kini Sawamura dan Chris berjalan beriringan ke arah tangga lapangan _outdoor_.

"Chris- _senpai_ , apa yang ingin _senpai_ bicarakan?" tanya Sawamura memecah keheningan.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Miyuki?" tanya Chris _to the point_.

Ditanya langsung seperti itu tentu membuat Sawamura kaget, "A-Apa maksud _senpai_? Aku tidak ada masalah apa-apa kok dengan kapten," matanya melihat objek lain.

Chris menghela nafas kecil, "Kau tahu kau tidak pandai berbohong,"

"Ugh.."

Chris duduk di salah satu anak tangga, "Ceritalah, aku akan mendengarkannya. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu,"

Sawamura memandang ragu Chris sebentar, "A.. Aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan kuceritakan.." matanya menatap tanah di bawahnya.

"Cerita saja, aku tidak akan mengejekmu. Setidaknya bercerita dapat meringankan pikiranmu yang sekarang. Kau tidak ingin kan di pertandingan selanjutnya kau dan Miyuki canggung?"

Ah ya, sekitar tiga hari lagi mereka ada pertandingan persahabatan.

Sawamura duduk di sebelah Chris, "To-tolong jangan tertawakan aku setelah mendengar ceritanya," wajah Sawamura sedikit memerah.

Chris mengulum senyum, "Tidak akan."

.

.

.

Selesai bercerita, wajah Sawamura merah sepenuhnya.

"Oh, jadi maksudmu sekarang kau sedang suka dengan Miyuki?" tanya Chris.

"B-Bukan seperti itu! Aku juga tidak tahu ini perasaan apa!" Sawamura menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lutut, "Ugh, aku malu,"

Chris mengacak kecil rambut Sawamura. Sunggu lucu adik kelasnya ini. "Dari ceritamu tadi sungguh jelas kalau kau suka dengan Miyuki dan cemburu dengan Furuya,"

Ia memandang Chris, "Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Semenjak kejadian tadi sore aku semakin tidak bisa lebih lama di dekatnya,"

"Menurutku mungkin dia juga menyukaimu." Chris menarik tangannya.

"Eh?" Sawamura terlihat kaget, "EEHHH!? A-APA MAKSUD _SENPAI_!?" wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Tolong kecilkan suaramu Sawamura. Ini sudah malam." Chris menghela nafas kecil.

Sadar akan kelakuannya, Sawamura malu sendiri. "Uh.. Maaf.."

Chris mengambil nafas sebentar, "Pertama, dia sangat penasarankan tentang apa yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, kan?" –Sawamura mengangguk.

"Kedua, dia memancingmu agar kalian saling memanggil nama kecil." –Sawamura meng– "Tunggu _senpai_. Jadi maksudnya itu disengaja?" tanya Sawamura bingung.

Chris agak kaget, "Memang menurutmu kenapa bisa terjadi kejadian seperti itu?"

"Eh? Kukira dia hanya kesal karena aku memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap dan akhirnya dia ingin mempermalukanku.."

Oh sungguh bo–polos adik kelasnya ini. "Kurasa dia sengaja." kata Chris yang membuat raut Sawamura menjadi aneh.

"Dan yang ke tiga, masalah _indirect kiss_ itu.." wajah Sawamura memerah. "Kurasa dia sengaja juga."

Keadaan hening sebentar.

"Mm, _senpai_ , kau tahu kan kalau Miyuki itu suka jahil?" Sawamura membuka suara.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau Miyuki jahil sampai ke _indirect kiss_ , Sawamura."

"Ugh.." Sawamura tidak bisa membalas apa yang Chris katakan. Kalau dipikir memang benar, mana ada orang yang mau jahil sampai ke _indirect kiss_? Apalagi mereka se _gender_. Uh. Sawamura bingung harus bagaimana.

Chris memperhatikan adik kelasnya itu. Menurutnya, tak salah lagi kalau Sawamura dan Miyuki saling suka. Satu-satunya hal yang ia coba pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana cara mencapai titik terang untuk menyatukan kedua adik kelasnya itu. Kedua adik kelasnya ini sama-sama keras kepala dalam beberapa artian.

.

.

.

Miyuki mengelap peluhnya, "Hari ini cukup sampai di sini saja, Furuya."

Tubuh Furuya menegang kaget, "Tapi aku masih kuat untuk melempar, _senpai_. Ijinkan aku melempar lagi."

" _Iie iie_. Tiga hari lagi kita ada pertandingan dan masalahmu masih sama yaitu di stamina. Kau tidak ingin cepat digantikan kan?"

"A–!" Furuya membeku. Tiba-tiba auranya memanas, " _Ace_ tidak akan bisa digantikan terlalu cepat. Dan aku yakin aku bisa melempar sampai _inning_ terakhir."

"Iya iya.." Miyuki hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman malas. "Ah," seakan teringat sesuatu, "Hei Furuya," panggilnya.

Furuya menoleh seakan menanyakan ada apa. "Coba panggil namaku." kata Miyuki.

Raut wajah Furuya membingung, "Miyuki- _senpai_?.."

" _Iie iie_. Maksudku bukan nama keluargaku,"

Furuya terdiam sebentar, "...Kazuya- _senpai_?" ia memberi jeda seakan mengingat dulu nama kecil Miyuki.

"Hmm.. Satoru _nee_.." Miyuki membuat raut berpikir.

Raut Furuya tidak bisa diartikan, "Ada apa tiba-tiba _senpai_ memanggil namaku?"

Tersadar, "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Hanya mencoba beberapa hal,"

Raut Furuya masih belum berubah. "Ahaha, sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Aku hanya penasaran saja." Miyuki tertawa kecil. "Aku masih akan tetap memanggilmu Furuya kok. Tenang saja," sambungnya.

Wajah Furuya menormal, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Miyuki- _senpai_."

" _Ha'i ha'i_." Miyuki memandang kepergian Furuya.

Miyuki menghela nafas, "..Tidak sama," bisiknya kecil.

.

.

.

"Uh?" sadar sesuatu, Chris menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

Sawamura terlihat bingung, "Ada apa _senpai_?"

"Aku punya ide bagus. Bisa kau mendekat?"

Sawamura hanya menurut. Merasa cukup dekat, tiba-tiba Chris mengangkat kepalanya dan menarik tengkuk Sawamura hingga wajah mereka berdekatan.

.

.

.

Miyuki menggerakkan kakinya ke arah _vending machine_. Ia memutuskan untuk membeli sekaleng _coffee_ dan berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum kembali ke kamarnya.

Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran anehnya tentang Chris yang mengajak Sawamura membicarakan sesuatu. Bukannya berperasangka buruk, tapi ia rasa Chris juga menyimpan perasaan khusus terhadap Sawamura.

Berjalan ke arah lapangan _outdoor_ , ia melihat dua orang yang sedang berbicara. "Sawamura?" bisiknya kecil.

"–!" matanya membelak. Di depan sana, ia melihat Chris mencium Sawamura. Kaleng _coffee_ yang masih ada isinya itu menjadi bahan pelampiasan hingga remuk. Tak ia pedulikan benda _aluminium_ itu hampir membuat tangannya terluka.

Ingin rasanya ia ke sana, menarik Sawamura lalu menghadiahkan sebuah tonjokkan pada Chris. Tapi setelah ia pikir-pikir, hal itu hanya akan membuat masalah padanya nanti.

Berpikir sebentar, "Kh!–" ia membuang kaleng tadi di tempat sampah terdekat dengan cukup keras lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Mendengar suara kaleng jatuh, Sawamura tersadar. "C-Chris- _senpai_?" wajahnya memerah.

Chris menjauhkan wajah mereka. Mengulum senyum kecil, "Ini sudah malam, kembalilah ke kamarmu."

Sawamura dengan cepat berdiri, " _J-jya.. O-oyasumi_ Chris- _senpai_.." katanya gugup.

"Hm, _oyasumi_ , Sawamura." balas Chris dengan senyum kecil namun sangat berarti.

TBC

Salam kenal _minna-san_! Saya Akira, baru–bisa publish– di fandom DnA~ Sudah lama sih sebenarnya saya suka, tapi baru bisa buat ff'nya sekarang TvT Ini juga pertama kalinya saya pindah _fandom_ setelah berkali-kali mencoba. Ah~ Cinta saya terhadap MiyuSawa terlalu besar sih u/u /pluk  
Ah. Ngomong-ngomong tentang ff ini... Saya tahu judul, _summary_ dan isinya memang berbeda jauh T-T Dan untuk kedepannya...saya rasa jalan ceritanya akan semakin aneh TwT  
Mmm.. Sepertinya segini saja a/n saya..ini sudah panjang.. Akhir kata, terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca! Sampai bertemu di _chapter_ berikutnya~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Terajima Yuuji

Warning : OOC, typo, EYD berantakan

* * *

Satu hari berlalu. Kegiatan latihan pagi masih dilaksanakan seperti biasa. Beda dari yang kemarin, kini Miyuki tidak melirik Sawamura, hanya entah kenapa auranya menggelap.

Kuramochi selaku teman yang baik, menghampirinya. "Hei, hari ini kau kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada masalah."

Kuramochi memandang temannya itu. Sungguh, raut wajah Miyuki sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang kalau dia baik-baik saja. "Hei, ceritalah. Siapa tahu aku bisa sedikit membantu?"

Miyuki memandang Kuramochi sebentar, "Sawamura cerita sesuatu padamu?"

 _BINGO!_ Ternyata ini benar ada hubungannya dengan Sawamura. "Tidak kok. Memang kenapa? Kau ditolak olehnya?"

"Hah? Mana mungkin,"

"Jadi kau jadian dengannya?"

Miyuki memandang Kuramochi agak sinis, "Tidak."

Raut Kuramochi membosan, "Oi oi, jangan membuatku dalam posisi orang yang membuat masalah donk. Cerita yang benar dari awal!" nadanya naik sedikit. Ia sungguh kesal pada Miyuki kalau sedang keras kepala.

"Ck." Miyuki mendecak kesal sebelum akhirnya menceritakan kejadian kemarin.

.

.

.

" _Pfft!_ _––_ " reaksi pertama Kuramochi setelah mendengar ceritanya adalah menghalangi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan agar tidak kelepasan tertawa keras.

"Oi jangan tertawa." nada Miyuki kesal.

"Aha..haha.." Kuramochi masih berusaha menahan suara tertawanya.

Merasa aura Miyuki semakin menusuk, ia menarik nafas cepat lalu membuangnya. Menetralkan suaranya, "Uh..." ia merangkul Miyuki. "Hei kawan. Dengar," Kuramochi menunjuk Sawamura yang sedang melakukan lempar tangkap bola dengan Haruichi. "Kau pikir dia akan peka terhadap perasaanmu kalau kau selalu sembunyi-sembunyi menyatakannya? Pahami donk. Orang yang suka itu bodoh."

Miyuki memandang Sawamura. Masih sama seperti biasa, berisik.

"Kalau kau benar-benar suka dia, tembaklah. Kau juga yakin kan kalau dia ada perasaan juga denganmu? Apa lagi yang harus ditunggu?"

Miyuki terdiam sebentar, "Tapi kemarin dia dan Chris- _senpai_ berciuman."

Kuramochi memutar matanya malas, "Itu kan dari sudut pandangmu. Bagaimana kalau kenyataannya tidak?"

Miyuki mengepalkan tangannya. "Oh ayolah. Apa perlu aku yang bilang padanya kalau kau sebenarnya menyukai dia?" tanya Kuramochi.

"...Tidak. Aku yang akan bilang padanya."

Sudut bibir Kuramochi terangkat. "Setelah pertandingan lusa selesai." –dan seketika turun lagi.

"Oi! Itu masih dua hari lagi!" protesnya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu latihan untuk saat ini,"

"Ah, terserah kau saja." Kuramochi melepas rangkulannya dan berjalan menjauhi Miyuki. "Oh ya," ia berbalik.

Miyuki membuat raut bingung. "Besok kan sudah hari biasa, jadwal latihanmu dengan Furuya tidak sepadat kemarin dan hari ini kan?" tanya Kuramochi.

Miyuki mengangguk, "Ya, hanya sabtu dan minggu saja karena tidak ada pelajaran. Kenapa?"

Kuramochi berbalik, "Sesekali kau duluan yang mengajak Sawamura latihan bersama. Dia pasangan _battery_ mu juga kan,"

Miyuki memandang kepergian Kuramochi. Ia mengusap tengkuknya, mungkin besok sore ia akan mengajak Sawamura latihan _pitch_. Siapa tahu hubungan mereka menjadi sedikit membaik.

...

Sore menjelang. Latihan di hari minggu ini disudahkan.

Sawamura berjalan dengan Haruichi ke _dorm_ mereka.

"Oi, Sawamura!" panggil seseorang dari belakang mereka.

Mereka menoleh, "Kanemaru? Apa?"

"Malam ini mau latihan melempar? Aku ingin latihan memukul," kata Kanemaru.

Sawamura berpikir sebentar, sementara Toujo dan Haruichi saling membalas sapaan. "Hmm.. Boleh!"

"Eijun-kun, boleh aku ikut?" tanya Haruichi.

"Hm! Hm! Tentu!"

"Ah," seakan tersadar sesuatu, "Siapa _catcher_ nya?" tanya Toujo.

Mereka terdiam. "Miyuki- _senpai_?" tanya Kanemaru.

"Bukankah hari ini jadwal latihan Miyuki- _senpai_ dan Furuya lebih banyak dari hari biasa? Jadi kurasa nanti malam mereka masih akan latihan.." Toujo membalas.

Keadaan sedikit canggung. "Ahaha, kita bisa latihan dengan Kariba- _kun_ kan?" pecah Haruichi.

Mengerti, "O-oh.. Iya, nanti aku bilang padanya deh.." balas Toujo.

"Kalau begitu aku dan Shinji cari dia dulu ya. Nanti langsung datang ke tempat latihan yang biasa saja," Toujo menarik tangan Kanemaru.

"Oh.. Hmm.." Haruichi tersenyum kecil.

" _Saa_ Eijun-kun, ayo kembali ke kamar dan siap-siap," Haruichi mengajak Sawamura.

Sawamura tersadar, "A-ah.. Ya."

Haruichi membuat raut kasihan. Entah benar atau tidak, ia rasa Sawamura sedang ada masalah dengan Miyuki- _senpai_ , maka itu ia sebisa mungkin menghindari pembicaraan yang menyangkut _senpai_ nya itu.

.

.

.

"Oi Toujo," Kanemaru melirik sahabatnya, "Si Sawamura itu ada masalah apa dengan Miyuki- _senpai_?"

"Uh.. Aku juga tidak terlalu tahu sih, tapi sepertinya mereka ada masalah. Kau tahu kan dari kemarin Sawamura sama sekali tidak meminta Miyuki- _senpai_ untuk menangkap _pitch_ nya?"

Kanemaru mengangguk. "Biasanya kan walau dia tahu Miyuki- _senpai_ sedang latihan dengan Furuya, dia tetap saja berteriak meminta Miyuki- _senpai_ menangkap _pitch_ nya." lanjut Toujo.

Kanemaru memandang ke depan, "Hmm..." ia hanya membalas Toujo dengan gumaman.

.

.

.

 _'_ _BANG!––'_ Lemparan Sawamura mengarah tepat ke _mitt_ Kariba. "NYAHAHA! Lihat itu Kanemaru! Bahkan kau tidak mengayunkan _bat_ mu! Sawamura tertawa keras.

Kanemaru mendecih kesal, "Jangan sombong kau Sawamura!" ia mengayunkan _bat_ nya untuk menunjuk Sawamura.

"Sawamura, tolong lempar lemparan yang lebih mudah ditangkap," pinta Kariba miris.

"–! Tapi itu sudah baik kan!?"

"Jangan membuat _catcher_ susah menangkap _pitch_ mu bodoh! Nanti wasit bisa bilang kalau itu _ball_!" seru Kanemaru kesal.

"Bilang saja karena kau memang tidak bisa memukulnya! Hahaha!" Sawamura membalas dengan tertawaan.

"Tolong tenang, kalian.." Kariba mencoba menghentikan perdebatan keduanya.

Toujo dan Haruichi memandang mereka dengan pandangan geli. "Ah, kalau begini terus, aku tidak dapat bagian memukul," Haruichi mengaruk pipinya dengan satu jari.

Toujo balas tertawa kecil, "Ahaha, aku juga sepertinya hanya menemani latihan saja.."

Agak lama mereka terdiam. " _Nee_ ," Toujo membuka suara.

Haruichi menoleh padanya, seakan menanyakan ada apa. "Itu.. Sawamura dan Miyuki- _senpai_ ada masalah ya?" tanya Toujo tiba-tiba.

Haruichi agak kaget. Menghela nafas kecil, "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu mereka sedang ada masalah apa. Hanya sepertinya mereka sama-sama menjaga jarak,"

"Hmm.." Toujo bergumam, "Kuharap mereka segera menyelesaikannya," sambungnya diiringi senyum kecil.

Haruichi balas tersenyum, "Ya. Aku yakin mereka bisa mengatasinya dengan cepat."

...

Hari berganti. Kegiatan belajar-mengajar berjalan seperti biasa. Sekarang sedang jam istirahat dan seperti biasa pula, kantin penuh. Ada pula siswa yang memang membawa makanan dari rumah masing-masing, untuk menghemat mungkin. Andai saja Sawamura masih tinggal bersama keluarganya, mungkin itu yang akan ia lakukan, membawa bekal.

"Aaaa– Aku lapar––" ia memegang perutnya yang sedikit berbunyi. Ia menaruh kepalanya di atas meja.

Karena memang hari sudah siang, tak salah kalau perutnya minta diisi. Tapi sekarang yang salah adalah kakinya. Kakinya tidak ingin diajak kerja sama untuk berjalan ke kantin.

Ah.. Kalau saja apa yang ia pikirkan bisa langsung ada di depannya. Kalau bisa roti melon juga tidak apa deh.

 _'_ _Pluk–'_ sebungkus roti melon jatuh di depan wajahnya.

"Eh?" matanya membelak kaget.

"Jangan hanya dilihat. Kau lapar kan?" suara seseorang mengintrupsi kekagetannya.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang–menurut pendengarannya, mengambil tempat di depannya. Kembali, matanya membelak kaget, "MI-MIYUKI KAZUYA!" teriaknya.

Berkat teriakannya, seluruh isi kelas melihat ke arah mereka. Bahkan orang yang ada di depan pun menyempatkan diri untuk mengintip ke dalam kelas.

"Kau berisik bodoh. Masih ada saja ya staminamu untuk teriak, padahal kau lapar."

Beberapa siswi mulai berbisik-bisik kecil. Bagaimana pun juga, Miyuki mempunyai cukup banyak _fans_ perempuan dari sekolahnya.

Wajah Sawamura menekuk. Seakan melupakan kejadian kemarin-kemarin, ia berbicara dengan nada seperti biasa, "Untuk apa kau ke sini?"

Miyuki duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja Sawamura. Ia lipat tangannya di kepala kursi itu dan ia taruh kepalanya di atasnya. "Kau lapar kan? Itu aku belikan roti."

Sawamura membuat raut curiga, "Kau sakit? Atau kau ingin mengerjaiku?" ia membuat nada seolah sikap Miyuki ini adalah gejala sakit atau roti itu ternyata sudah diracuni.

"Bukan bodoh. Tadi di kantin aku bertemu Kanemaru dan Toujo, mereka bilang kau sedang malas ke kantin. Dan aku tahu kau pasti kelaparan di kelas," sudut bibir Miyuki terangkat sedikit.

Guratan merah muncul di pipi Sawamura, "Jangan sok tahu kau!"

Tiba-tiba perut Sawamura berbunyi, membuat wajahnya semakin memerah.

Tawa Miyuki pecah, "Ahaha! Kau lapar kan? Sudah makan saja! Hahaha.." ia mencoba menghentikan tawanya. Sungguh lucu adik kelasnya ini.

Dengan masih kesal, Sawamura mengambil roti itu dan memakannya kasar. "Sialan kau Miyuki Kazuya," rutuknya kecil.

Miyuki memandang adik kelasnya dengan sedikit senyuman. Tak salah keputusannya tadi untuk membelikan Sawamura sepotong roti, buktinya mereka bisa bicara lagi seperti biasa kan?

Ingat tujuannya, Miyuki menurunkan sudut bibirnya. " _Ne_ Sawamura,"

Sawamura yang masih memakan roti itu menengok, "Hm?" jawabnya masih dengan mulut yang penuh roti.

"Nanti malam ada waktu?"

Sawamura tersedak. Kelas tiba-tiba hening.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sawamura menelan paksa rotinya. "A-Apa maksudmu hah!?" ia mencoba teriak tidak terlalu keras.

Miyuki kembali memasang senyumnya, "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Hehe," ia berdiri, "Nanti aku ke kamarmu ya?"

"A––!" baru ingin membuka suara, Sawamura kembali dikagetkan tindakan Miyuki.

Miyuki mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mengusap ujung bibir Sawamura untuk mengambil krim melon yang tersisa, "Kalau makan jangan berantakan, bodoh." –lalu menjilatnya.

Wajah Sawamura memerah sepenuhnya, "JANGAN LAKUKAN HAL YANG ANEH-ANEH BODOH!" –dan suara Sawamura kembali terengar sampai keluar kelas.

...

Sawamura kembali merutuk kesal, ia usapkan kasar handuk kecil di lehernya pada rambutnya. Ia pikir berendam mungkin bisa menghilangkan perasaan kesal yang tadi siang, tapi ternyata tidak.

Kembali teringat kelakuan iseng Miyuki siang tadi, membuat wajahnya menekuk semakin kesal. Rasanya ia ingin membanting sesuatu sekarang. Jelas semua salah Miyuki. Karena kelakuan isengnya, Sawamura jadi dilimpahi bermacam-macam pertanyaan aneh seperti 'Kau ada hubungan apa dengan Miyuki- _senpai_?' atau 'Kau pacaran dengan Miyuki- _senpai_?' sampai 'Kalian ingin ngapain nanti malam?'

Argh! Memikirkannya saja membuat Sawamura ingin memukul wajah iseng yang kelihatan jelas sedang senang itu!

"Sa–wa–mu–ra~"

Ugh, lagi-lagi suara itu. Baru juga Sawamura sampai di depan kamarnya.

 _'_ _Greb–'_ Miyuki merangkul Sawamura dari belakang. "Ayo ikut aku," ia sedikit menarik Sawamura.

"Ugh. Setidaknya biarkan aku masuk ke dalam dulu, Miyuki Kazuya." alisnya bertautan kesal.

Miyuki melepas rangkulannya, "Baiklah, baiklah~"

Sawamura membuka pintu di depannya. Setelah masuk, kembali ia ingin menutupnya, kalau saja Miyuki tidak menghalangi.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sawamura bingung.

Miyuki langsung masuk ke dalam, "Hm? Tentu masuk ke kamarmu,"

Sawamura tidak merespon. "Oi, jangan berdiam diri di sana terus bodoh! Kalau kalian ingin masuk, ya masuk yang benar!" seru Kuramochi yang sedang membaca majalah di kasurnya.

Sawamura yang sudah malas merespon hanya melepas tangannya pada pegangan pintu dan masuk ke dalam untuk beristirahat sebentar.

Kuramochi memandang Miyuki seakan bertanya kenapa sikap Sawamura seperti itu, sedangkan Miyuki hanya membalas dengan mengangkat bahu–tanda tidak tahu, sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu.

Miyuki menghampiri Sawamura yang sudah telungkup di kasurnya. Ia duduk di pinggiran kasur, "Hei, kau sakit?"

Sawamura menggelengkan kepalanya yang masih ia pendam di bantal.

"Kalau begitu ayo ikut aku,"

Sawamura melirik Miyuki. Sebagian wajahnya masih ia pendam di bantal, "Ke mana?"

Miyuki sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Sawamura. Bagaimana tidak? Di matanya sekarang, Sawamura terlihat sangat imut. "Latihan. Besok ada pertandingan kan?"

Cepat, Sawamura mengangkat kepalanya. "Latihan melempar?"

Miyuki mengangguk. " _Catcher_ nya kau?" tanya Sawamura lagi.

Miyuki kembali mengangguk. Baru saja Sawamura ingin bergegas turun, tapi ia berhenti. "Kenapa?" tanya Miyuki bingung.

Kepala Sawamura agak menunduk, "..Kau tidak latihan dengan Furuya?"

Miyuki agak kaget. Ia mengusap kepala Sawamura, "Dua hari kemarin dia sudah banyak latihan, hari ini aku latihan denganmu. Kami juga membutuhkanmu untuk pertandingan besok."

Sawamura mengangkat kepalanya, "Benarkah?"

Miyuki mengendus kecil, "Tentu bodoh!"

"YOSH! AYO KE LAPANGAN!" seru Sawamura senang seiring ia turun dari kasurnya dan bergegas keluar kamar.

Miyuki mengulum senyum geli. "Hari ini?" tanya Kuramochi yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

Senyum geli Miyuki berubah menjadi senyum masam, "Tidak. Besok mungkin..atau lusa?" nadanya berubah menjadi seperti bertanya.

"Jangan terlalu lama bodoh."

"Iya aku tahu,"

"MIYUKI- _SENPAI_! AYO CEPAT!" seru Sawamura dari luar kamar.

Kembali senyum geli terpasang, "Iya iya," ia berjalan keluar. "Semoga hari ini aku tidak kelepasan bicara," kata Miyuki sebelum menutup pintu kamar nomor lima itu.

"Hei, coba panggil aku _senpai_ lagi,"

"I-itu hanya karena aku senang bodoh!"

"Huh, pasangan bodoh." Kuramochi mengendus kecil mendengar perakapan mereka dari dalam kamar.

TBC

SAYA KEMBALI!~ /stop/ Maaf kalau _chap_ ini lebih pendek dari _chap_ sebelumnya TvT /udah lama pendek pula/ /jleb/ Di _chap_ selanjutnya akan lebih panjang, tapi tolong jangan kutuk saya kalau semakin aneh _(:'3_/)_  
Ah, untuk balasan _review_ ,,

 **Airis _Hanamori_**  
 _Ara? Cliffhanger_ kah? Padahal saya tidak ada rencana buat _cliffhanger_ ahaha,,  
Ah iya, makasih sudah dikoreksi, itu sudah saya betulkan~ Dan ini _chap_ duanya, semoga memuaskan~

 **pumpkins minnie**  
Makasih! . Uh..maaf kalau chap ini semakin pendek, tapi di _chap_ selanjutnya akan lebih panjang kok! Dan untuk _update_...saya _update_ satu minggu sekali, jadi tunggu yaa /kayak masih mau ngikutin/ /jleb/

 **Koro-kun**  
Ahaha, iya, habis mereka sama-sama keras kepala sih...dalam beberapa artian,, /pluk/

 **pipyon**  
Sama-samaa Saya juga buat karena kekurangan asupan MiyuSawa TvT Makasih! Ini _chap_ duanya, semoga memuaskan!~

 **BlueSky Shin**  
Ini sudah _update_ ~ Gak akan panjang kok, saya juga takut kalau buat _mc_ panjang-panjang nanti jadi males ngelanjutin terus terabaikan..hehe. Furuya...suka siapa yaa?..Hmmm.. /pluk/ Ahaha, di chap selanjutnya mungkin terungkap.. Tenang saya juga gak rela kok kalau Furuya suka Miyuki,,

YOSH! Sekian untuk _chap_ ini! Terimakasih untuk yang sudah _review, fav and follow_ ~ _Chap_ selanjutnya ditunggu yaa, sampai ketemu lagi~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Terajima Yuuji

Warning : OOC, typo, EYD berantakan

* * *

 _Inning_ ke lima. _Score_ 6-4 untuk Seido-Akiwa. Memang Seido memimpin dua _point_ , tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak harus mencetak angka lagi.

Furuya masih melempar sampai _inning_ ke enam, lalu akan digantikan Sawamura di _inning_ ke tujuh sampai delapan dan ditutup oleh Kawakami di _inning_ sembilan. Seperti itulah susunan _relay pitcher_ untuk pertandingan kali ini.

 _'In course dan rendah.'_ Miyuki memberi isyarat pada Furuya. _'Jangan takut, pemain lain akan membantumu. Kita ambil strikeout untuk batter terakhir ini sebelum barisan clean up mereka muncul.'_ –begitulah kira-kira apa yang Miyuki sampaikan pada Furuya.

Furuya mengangguk singkat dan bersiap melempar, _'BANG!––'_ bola meluncur dari _mound_ ke _mitt_ Miyuki sesuai dengan arah yang Miyuki minta.

" _STRIKEOUT! CHANGE!_ " teriak sang wasit di belakang Miyuki.

Senyum puas mengembang. Miyuki segera berdiri dan menuju _bench_ , " _Nice ball_ , Furuya."

Furuya hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan. Bagaimanapun juga, sebagai _ace_ , memang sudah tanggungannya untuk membuat para _batter_ terkena _out_.

" _Nice! Ace!_ " Sawamura menyodorkan sebuah gelas air. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit tidak terima karena ia belum juga diturunkan ke lapangan.

Furuya mengambil gelas itu, "Hm." jawabnya singkat. Tentu ia tahu kalau _rival_ nya itu sedang kesal. Ingin Furuya berkomentar, tapi bukan sifatnya kalau ia membalas segala teriakan Sawamura.

" _Mumumu––_ Kapan aku bermain––" wajah Sawamura menekuk kesal.

"Hei, kau jelek bila membuat raut wajah seperti itu." komentar–siapa lagi kalau bukan Miyuki Kazuya, sang _catcher_. Ujung bibirnya terangkat membuat senyum yang mengesalkan di mata Sawamura.

"BERISIK KAU!" Sawamura berteriak kesal.

"JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK BODOH!" Kuramochi yang sedang mengelap peluh berteriak dari ujung kursi. Beberapa temannya terlihat membantu memasangkan pelindung di kaki dan tangannya.

Bibir dimajukan, "Padahal sendirinya juga teriak," Sawamura berkomentar kecil.

Kuramochi yang mendengar, berdiri dan menghampiri Sawamura dengan aura kesal. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sawamura, "Kau bilang apa tadi, hah?"

" _I-iie_ , bukan apa-apa.." Sawamura memalingkan wajahnya.

Kedua wajah masih dekat. Semakin dekat kalau diperhatikan lebih teliti.

"Kuramochi- _senpai_ , giliranmu untuk memukul." tiba-tiba Furuya membuka suara.

"Ah iya, cepat sana siap-siap. Pastikan kau masuk _base_!" sambung Miyuki.

Memandang sebentar, ujung bibir Kuramochi terangkat. "Sepertinya akan semakin seru," bisiknya kecil lalu mengambil _bat_ nya dan berjalan masuk ke lapangan.

Mereka bertiga yang mendengar bisikan Kuramochi memasang ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Furuya hanya diam karena memang tidak mengerti, Sawamura memandang bingung–bertanya bahwa yang akan semakin seru adalah pertandingannya atau bukan dan Miyuki tersenyum terpaksa dengan alis yang bertaut kesal karena mengerti maksud Kuramochi.

.

.

.

 _Inning_ ke enam. 6-5 untuk Seido. Tak disangka kalau Akiwa akan mengejar di _inning_ ini. _Two out, runners_ berada di _base_ satu dan dua, _full counter_. Tak jarang _pitcher_ ditempatkan pada keadaan terdesak seperti ini. Satu lemparan saja akan berakibat _fatal_.

 _'In course dan rendah.'_ kembali Miyuki meminta lemparan itu.

Furuya mengambil nafas dan membuangnya. Miyuki paham Furuya pasti sudah kelelahan–mengingat masalah utamanya adalah di stamina, tapi dia _ace_ dan mereka pun hanya tinggal memerlukan _one out_ lagi.

"JANGAN RAGU KAU FURUYA! KALAU KAU TAKUT MELEMPAR, BERIKAN BOLA ITU PADAKU SEKARANG JUGA!" Sawamura berteriak dari _bench_. Tangannya sudah gatal ingin melempar bola.

Furuya tidak memberikan respon, bahkan menoleh pada Sawamura pun tidak. "OI! JANGAN MENGABAIKANKU!" Sawamura kembali berteriak.

Jujur, bukan semakin tertekan, Furuya merasa aman diteriaki seperti itu. Mungkin dalam artian karena ada _pitcher_ pengganti yang siap menerima tanggungan selanjutnya, atau bisa jadi karena sebenarnya Furuya merasa senang kalau Sawamura–

 _'BANG!––'_ bola melesat tiba-tiba.

" _STRIKE! BATTER OUT! CHANGE!_ " wasit meneriakkan keputusan.

Mereka kembali ke _bench_. Aura Furuya menggelap, matanya menatap tajam Sawamura yang bergidik kaget karena tiba-tiba ditatap seperti itu. Ia menyangkal dalam hati, mana mungkin ia senang karena disemangati oleh _rival_ nya sendiri.

Di sisi lain, Miyuki sempat sedikit kaget karena lemparan Furuya yang tiba-tiba. Tapi selama itu mengarah ke zona _strike_ , Miyuki tidak mempermasalahkannya. Satu-satunya yang ia permasalahkan sekarang adalah pandangan Furuya–saat sudah kembali ke _bench_ , pada Sawamura. Ck. Sungguh, ia ingin pertandingan ini cepat selesai dan mengajak Sawamura bicara.

Kuramochi tertawa senang sambil menghampiri Miyuki. "NYAHAHA! _Rival_ mu semakin banyak tuh sepertinya! Apa aku harus ikut juga ya? Sepertinya seru. Nyahaha,"

Miyuki memandang tajam Kuramochi. Kuramochi mengendus geli, "Sudah kubilang kan cepat katakan saja? Lihat, Chris- _senpai_ juga datang tuh," ia melirik ke salah satu sudut lapangan.

Terlihat di sana beberapa _senpai_ kelas tiga seperti Tetsu- _san_ , Jun- _san_ , Ryou- _san_ dan–tentu Chris- _senpai_. Mungkin mereka tidak ada kerjaan lain jadi memutuskan untuk melihat para adik kelasnya yang sedang kesusahan? Huh, semestinya mereka menghabiskan waktu di balik meja perpustakaan agar dapat lulus dengan nilai memuaskan.

–Setidaknya begitulah pikir Miyuki. Mungkin pada salah satu dari mereka saja, _alibi_ menyembunyikan perasaan cemburu. Walau sudah dua hari yang lalu, masih tercetak jelas kedekatan wajah _senpai_ yang dihormatinya itu dengan wajah Sawamura.

Argh. Sungguh, sehabis pertandingan ini, Miyuki akan langsung menarik Sawamura agar Sawamura tidak ditarik duluan oleh orang lain.

"–yuki! Miyuki! MIYUKI KAZUYA!" suara seseorang masuk ke dalam telinganya.

Wajah kecoklatan dengan mata bundar beriris emas terpampang tepat di depan wajahnya, "Jangan melamun bodoh! Sebentar lagi giliranmu memukul!"

Sebentar, Miyuki mengagumi keindahan yang _Kami-sama_ ciptakan ini. "...Kalau sedikit lebih dekat lagi, kita ciuman loh." Miyuki membuka suara.

Tersadar akan posisinya, wajah Sawamura memerah. Ia tarik cepat tubuhnya menjauh, "Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh!" Sawamura mencoba tidak berteriak kencang.

Senyum mengesalkan kembali muncul, " _Hee_ , kenapa? Tidak akan ada yang sadar kok. Mau coba?"

Wajah Sawamura semakin memerah, membuat Miyuki semakin menganggapnya imut. "BERISIK! CEPAT SANA SIAP-SIAP!" teriakan Sawamura pecah.

Miyuki tertawa senang. Pasti. Sawamura pasti menjadi miliknya. Harus.

Setelah memakai pelindung, Miyuki mengambil _bat_ nya dan bersiap ingin ke lapangan. "Hei," –sebelum suara Sawamura menghentikan langkahnya. Miyuki menoleh sedikit, "Kau belum mendapatkan _home run_ ," sambung Sawamura.

Senyum terkembang. Tak perlu dijelaskan juga Miyuki sudah tahu apa maksud Sawamura. "Kalau aku dapat, beri aku ciuman ya?" nadanya iseng.

Wajah Sawamura kembali memerah lalu menekuk kesal, "Jangan percaya diri deh."

Senyum masih tercetak, "Aku tidak akan membuatmu tertekan di _mound_ kok. Aku pasti akan memperlebar jarak. Karena bagaimanapun juga, aku kapten kalian," ia berjalan memasuki lapangan.

Diam-diam, Sawamura sedikit merasa lega.

.

.

.

 _Score_ 7-5 untuk Seido. Kuramochi sebelumnya berhasil kembali ke _home base_ dan sekarang tersisa Shirasu di _base_ dua dan Haruichi di _base_ satu.

Miyuki bersiap pada posisinya. Jujur, _pitcher_ Akiwa bisa dikategorikan hebat. Sedikit tersenyum miris, ia harap ia bisa membuat _home run_ dan mencetak tiga angka langsung–atau mungkin ia juga masih berharap kalau Sawamura akan memberikannya ciuman.

Lemparan pertama, " _STRIKE!_ " Miyuki sama sekali tidak menggerakkan _bat_ nya.

Lemparan kedua, " _STRIKE!_ " Miyuki masih belum merespon. Penonton dan pemain di _bench_ mulai gugup.

Lemparan ketiga, " _BALL!_ " Miyuki mengeratkan _bat_ nya. Penonton dan pemain di _bench_ membuang nafas lega.

Lemparan keempat, _'CLANG!–'_ bola terpukul jauh, sampai menembus pagar pembatas.

" _HOME RUN!_ " teriak beberapa pemain di _bench_. Sungguh, kapten mereka bisa diandalkan kalau ada _runner_ di _base_. Di sisi lain, lawan mereka terlihat tertekan.

Setelah kembali ke _home base_ , Miyuki mengangkat tangannya tinggi sambil melihat Sawamura yang sedang memasang ekspresi senang. Ia menghampiri Sawamura, "Aku bisa diandalkan kan?"

Sawamura tersenyum lebar, "Memang kapten seharusnya seperti itu kan? Hehe,"

"Ini," Sawamura memberikan segelas air pada Miyuki.

Mengambilnya, Miyuki sedikit kecewa karena Sawamura tidak memberikannya ciuman. Sudut bibir terangkat sedikit–menyembunyikan rasa kecewa, " _Sankyu_." katanya lalu meminum minuman itu.

Miyuki menjauhkan gelas itu, "Kau sudah pemanasan dengan benar kan?" tanyanya.

Sawamura mengepalkan tangannya, "Tentu sudah!"

"Baiklah, kita awali dengan lemparan _out course_."

"Hm!"

.

.

.

 _'BANG!––'_ bola dilempar Sawamura. " _BALL!_ " teriak sang wasit.

 _'Takai! Lempar lebih rendah!'_ Miyuki memberi isyarat pada Sawamura.

Sawamura mengangguk singkat. _Inning_ ke delapan, _score_ 10-8, _one out, counter_ 1-2, _runners_ berada di _base_ satu dan tiga. Ia menarik nafas singkat lalu membuangnya perlahan, mencoba fokus pada _mitt_ Miyuki.

 _'Tenang, masih ada yang lain yang melindungiku di belakang.'_ pikir Sawamura dalam hati. Ia bersiap melempar dan _'BANG!––'_

" _STRIKE! BATTER OUT!_ " teriak wasit.

Sawamura membuang nafas lega. Setelahnya, ia mencoba fokus lagi karena ia masih harus menghadapi barisan _clean up_ Akiwa. Menenangkan diri, ia coba untuk tidak terlalu fokus pada _runner_ di _base_ satu yang sudah bersiap ingin mengambil _steal_.

Mengangkat kaki sedikit, _runner_ di _base_ satu sudah mulai berlari. _'BANG!––'_ bola meluncur ke arah _glove_ Zono.

" _OUT!_ " wasit di _base_ satu berkata keras. " _THREE OUT! CHANGE!"_ sambung wasit utama.

Beberapa pasang mata membelak kaget. Mereka tidak percaya kalau Sawamura akan melakukan _pick off_ yang bisa dibilang sempurna itu–mengingat _pick off_ pertamanya sangat kacau sampai memberikan _balk_ pada _runner_.

"NYAHAHA! _Pick off_ yang tidak buruk! Tidak seperti saat pertama kali kau mencobanya!" Kuramochi menghampirinya dan menepuk bahu Sawamura dengan belakang _glove_ nya.

Wajah Sawamura memerah karena malu mengingat kejadian itu, "JANGAN INGATKAN AKU LAGI MENGENAI KEJADIAN ITU, KURAMOCHI- _SENPAI_!" teriaknya yang masih di _mound_.

"NYAHAHA! Habis itu juga salahmu sendiri sih!" Kuramochi masih tertawa.

" _Mumumu––_ " Sawamura menahan kekesalannya.

"Hei kalian, cepat kembali!" Miyuki sedikit teriak saat ia berjalan ke _bench_.

.

.

.

Sawamura mengelap peluhnya, "Sawamura, sehabis ini kau diganti." Kataoka- _kantoku_ berbicara padanya.

Sawamura mengangguk mengerti, "SIAP!" katanya dengan kencang.

"Eijun- _kun_ , _otsukare_ ," Haruichi memberinya segelas air.

Sawamura menerimanya, "Oh! _Sankyu_!"

"Sawamura! Ingat untuk segera mendinginkan bahumu!" Miyuki teriak agak keras.

"Berisik kau! Aku juga tahu kalau harus mendinginkan bahuku!" balas Sawamura.

Haruichi menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Ia rasa dua hari lalu mereka masih saling diam, tapi hari ini sepertinya mereka sudah biasa-biasa saja. Ah, memang benar keputusannya untuk tidak ikut campur.

.

.

.

 _Last inning_ , 11-10 untuk Seido, _two out_ , _counter 2-2_ , _runner_ di _base_ tiga. Satu _strike_ lagi, Seido akan memenangkan pertandingan.

Miyuki memandang serius Kawakami, ia meyakinkannya agar tidak memikirkan _runner_ dan fokus pada _batter_.

Kawakami terlihat menenangkan pikirannya. Menatap fokus _mitt_ Miyuki, _'BANG!––'_ lemparannya melesat tepat pada _mitt_ Miyuki.

" _STRIKE! BATTER OUT! GAME SET!_ " teriak sang wasit mengakhiri pertandingan.

Para pemain di _bench_ tersenyum lega, bahkan ada yang berteriak. Mereka tersenyum lega karena dapat memenangkan pertandingan, walau hanya pertandingan pertemanan.

.

.

.

Selesai berbaris, mereka membereskan barang-barang di _bench_.

Miyuki berjalan ke arah Sawamura, "Oi, Sawa–"

"CHRIS- _SENPAI_!" –baru saja Miyuki ingin mengajak Sawamura pergi, tapi Sawamura malah memanggil Chris yang datang menuju ke arah mereka dengan para _senpai_ lainnya.

Chris tersenyum singkat, " _Nice play_ , Sawamura." kata Chris saat sudah sampai di tempat mereka. Wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa, hanya ada sedikit senyuman di sana.

"OSH!" Sawamura berteriak senang karena dipuji oleh _senpai_ yang dikaguminya itu.

Dari jarak yang tidak bisa dibilang dekat, Miyuki mengulum senyum kesal. "Heee. Sepertinya ada yang sedang kesal nih," Kuramochi sengaja mendekati Miyuki.

Terdiam sebentar, Miyuki mencoba tersenyum mengesalkan seperti biasa. "Kesal? Siapa?" ujung bibirnya terangkat membuat senyuman mengejek–mengejek diri sendiri mungkin.

Kuramochi mendecak kecil sebelum membuang nafas kencang, "Hah! Habis ini kan kita beres-beres," Kuramochi menggantung kalimatnya, nadanya sedikit kencang. Di sisi lain, Miyuki tidak merespon lebih.

"Terus mandi kan bergilir sesuai angkatan," lagi-lagi Kuramochi menggantung kalimatnya dan Miyuki pun tidak berniat mengintrupsinya.

"Terus makan malam ya?.." ada jeda sesaat. "Terus–"

"Kalau ingin bicara, langsung saja." Miyuki yang sepertinya sudah kesal akhirnya merespon.

"Nanti malam, tukar kamar denganku." Kuramochi memandang Miyuki serius, tak ada nada meminta di situ. Malah kalau diteliti, itu adalah sebuah perintah. "Bicaralah padanya. Kau tidak mau seperti ini terus kan? Kau juga sudah janji ingin bilang padanya setelah pertandingan selesai."

Miyuki terdiam sebentar. Mengambil tas, "Baiklah." lalu ia berjalan menjauhi lapangan, membiarkan rencana awalnya–mengajak Sawamura bicara tepat sesudah usai pertandingan, gagal begitu saja. Setidaknya temannya masih membantunya. Berharap saja Chris tidak berbicara atau melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh pada Sawamura–seperti mengajak Sawamura keluar malam ini contohnya, karena kalau iya...ah, kalian pasti tahu bagaimana kesalnya Miyuki nanti.

TBC

 _Chap_ tiga muncul~ ...Tunggu tunggu! Walau tidak kelihatan jelas, _chap_ ini lebih panjang dari _chap_ sebelumnya loh! ...ARGH! Maafkan saya! _/dogeza/_ Tapi beneran lebih panjang kok T-T  
Ugh...sebenarnya tadinya saya mau buat kalau _chap_ ini _final chapter_ , tapi karena saya masih ragu sama _ending_ nya, jadi terpaksa saya potong lagi deh. Maafkan saya _minna-sama_ _(:' 」 /)_  
Dan untuk bagian pertandingannya, maaf kalau aneh. Saya tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menjelaskan bagian itu T-T  
Untuk balasan _review_ ,,

 **Airis Hanamori**  
Maafkan saya. / _dogeza_ / Padahal di , bagian itu tidak _typo_ , tapi kenapa di _documen_ ini jadi _typo_ ya.. /menyendiri di pojokan meratapi nasib/  
Tolong Airis- _san_. Tolong jangan kutuk saya T-T  
Kuramochi memang penonton utama pasangan MiyuSawa~ Kadang kasihan kalau dia harus melihat kemesraan MiyuSawa dan dia sendiri sudah pisah(?) sama Ryo- _san_ /iya, saya KuraRyo _shipper_ / Haruichi...maaf kalau saya tidak bertindak banyak(?) pada _chara_ nya TvT Dan iya, saya sukanya kalau Furuya sama Haruichi~

 **pumpkins** **minnie** **  
** _Konnichiwa~_ Makasih~ Saya usahakan rajin _update–_ mengingat sebentar lagi–besok– kegiatan belajar-mengajar berjalan seperti biasa. E-ehh...kuota ya..entah kenapa saya jadi sedikit kecewa.. /mojok lagi/ /abaikan, ini _alibi_ /  
Ahaha, saya juga suka kalau pada rebutan _uke_ ~ Saya suka Sawamura direbutin banyak orang x'D

 **pipyon** **  
**Jadian di Daiya'nya juga kalau bisaaaa /harapan yang mustahil/ Makasih!~ Ini _chap_ tiganya~

 **AyanaLee** **  
**Ini sudah di update lagi,, Iya sama-samaa ^^

 _Yosh!_ Sekian _chap_ tiga dari saya, c _hap_ selanjutnya ditunggu minggu depan yaa. Sampai ketemu lagi~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Terajima Yuuji

Warning : OOC, typo, EYD berantakan

* * *

Sawamura baru saja selesai mandi, ia berjalan santai ke arah kamarnya sendiri. Dalam kepalanya, ia mengingat kejadian tadi sore setelah pertandingan selesai. Ia merasa kalau Miyuki ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya sebelum ia berteriak memanggil Chris.

Sampai di depan kamarnya, ia berhenti sebentar. ' _Tumben tidak ada suara game dari dalam. Apa Kuramochi-senpai tidak bermain karena lelah?_ ' pikirnya dalam hati.

Ia memutar _knob_ pintunya, "Kuramo– GHE! MIYUKI KAZUYA!" teriaknya saat melihat siapa yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini!? Mana Kuramochi- _senpai_!?" Sawamura masuk untuk menengok ke sekeliling ruang kamar.

"Aku tukar kamar dengan Kuramochi." jawab Miyuki santai.

Sawamura terdiam sebentar karena bingung, "Eh? Kenapa?"

Miyuki hanya mengangkat bahu. Bagaimana pun juga yang menyarankan tukar kamar ini kan memang Kuramochi, jadi tidak salah kan kalau Miyuki mengangkat bahu.

"Ah," seakan teringat sesuatu, Sawamura mendadak menjadi gugup. Ia berbalik ingin keluar, "K-Kalau begitu aku juga tuka–"

 _'BRAK!'_ suara pintu ditutup cukup keras. Sawamura tidak berani menoleh ke belakang atau bergerak sedikit pun karena tubuhnya terperangkap di antara tubuh Miyuki dan pintu di depannya yang tadi Miyuki tutup dengan cepat.

"M-Mi–"

"Aku ingin bicara." Miyuki menurunkan tangannya lalu duduk di kasur yang dulunya milik Masuko.

Berpikir sebentar, akhirnya Sawamura menyusul Miyuki untuk duduk di kasurnya sendiri–berseberangan dengan kasur yang Miyuki duduki.

"Ingin bicara apa?" tanya Sawamura sedikit gugup.

Miyuki mengangkat wajahnya agar mata mereka bertemu, tapi tiba-tiba Sawamura menghindari kontak matanya. "Kau..ada hubungan dengan Chris- _senpai_?"

"H-Hubungan apa maksudmu?"

Miyuki terdiam sebentar, "Seperti pacaran, misalnya,"

Mata Sawamura agak membelak, "Mana mungkin aku punya hubungan seperti itu dengan Chris- _senpai_!"

"Tapi kau sudah berciuman dengannya kan," –kalimat ini meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Miyuki.

Benar-benar kaget, Sawamura menoleh memandang Miyuki. "A-Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak pernah berciuman dengan siapa-siapa!"

Diam sebentar, Miyuki menghampiri tempat Sawamura. Sawamura yang takut hanya memundurkan tubuhnya saat ia merasa kalau Miyuki semakin mendekatinya. Sampai pada akhirnya, tubuhnya kembali diperangkap oleh tubuh Miyuki.

"Aku menyukaimu." –dua kata yang seakan membuat Sawamura melupakan cara untuk bernapas.

Menarik gugup ujung bibir, "J-Jangan bercanda Miyuki Kazuya. Ini tidak lucu sama sekali."

Miyuki menatap serius Sawamura, "Aku tidak bercanda. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

Sawamura yang ditatap seperti itu hanya diam tidak bisa membalas. Perlahan, kepala Sawamura mulai menunduk. Bahunya sedikit bergetar, "Kalau ingin bercanda tolong jangan berlebihan, Miyuki Kazuya."

"Sawamura," Miyuki mencoba mempertemukan mata mereka. Sawamura sendiri menggelengkan kepalanya agar tidak bertemu pandang dengan Miyuki. "Sawamura!" bentak Miyuki agak keras.

Sawamura kaget. Wajahnya sudah terangkat tapi mata mereka sama sekali belum bertemu. Mata Sawamura selalu melihat ke arah baju Miyuki seakan benda itu lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan.

Miyuki merendahkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat mata Sawamura, "Hei, aku tidak sedang bercanda,"

Sawamura melirik hal lain, tidak merespon perkataan Miyuki dengan kata-kata.

Miyuki mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Mencoba membawa Sawamura dalam pelukannya, "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, bodoh." ia mencium atas kepala Sawamura agak lama.

Sawamura yang kaget karena dipeluk, ditambah kagetkan dengan ciuman Miyuki. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "K-Kau yang bodoh, bodoh."

Miyuki tersenyum kecil. Pelukannya semakin dieratkan, "Hei hei, aku tidak sebodoh kau, kau tahu?"

"Kau bodoh. Apa maksudmu aku berciuman dengan Chris- _senpai_. Bodoh. Kau sungguh bodoh." ia menggenggam keras baju depan Miyuki–untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya, sampai kusut. Wajahnya menekuk kesal.

"Saat di lapangan _outdoor_ tiga hari lalu, dari sudut pandangku wajah kalian sangat dekat. Jadi tak salah kan kalau aku mengira kalian ciuman?"

Dengan cepat Sawamura melihat Miyuki kaget, sampai membuat pelukan Miyuki terlepas. "K-KAU MELIHAT KAMI!?"

Miyuki tertegun beberapa detik. Jadi maksudnya?...

"Kau–"

"KAU TIDAK MENDENGAR PEMBICARAAN KAMI KAN!?" tanya Sawamura histeris.

Miyuki menggeleng kecil, membuat Sawamura menghela nafas lega.

"Memang apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Miyuki curiga, membuat Sawamura seketika gugup.

"HA!? B-Bukan apa-apa kok! Ahaha," Sawamura mengalihkan matanya.

"Hei. Kalau kau tidak cerita terus terang, aku akan selalu beranggapan kalau kau sudah berciuman dengan Chris- _senpai_ loh."

"Oh dan juga masalah tiga hari lalu yang kau memanggilku pagi-pagi. Ceritakan sekarang juga." sambung Miyuki meminta penjelasan.

Mulut Sawamura membuka, membisikkan sesuatu. "Hah? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Miyuki yang belum mendengar suara Sawamura. Ia kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sawamura.

"–dak.." bisik Sawamura lagi, membuat Miyuki semakin mendekat.

"TIDAK AKAN!" tiba-tiba Sawamura berteriak kencang. Beruntung Miyuki tidak mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Sawamura. "AKU TIDAK AKAN MENCERITAKAN APAPUN PADAMU!" Sawamura mengambil bantalnya untuk menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

Mencoba menarik bantal Sawamura, "Oi, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi!"

"–DAK –KAN!" suara teriakan Sawamura terhalang bantal.

"Oi oi, aku kekasihmu, kau tahu," Miyuki masih mencoba menarik paksa bantal itu.

Sawamura menarik bantalnya balik, "TIDAK!"

"Kalau begitu besok akan aku tanyakan langsung pada Chris- _senpai_."

Terdiam sebentar, "TERSERAH! POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK AKAN CERITA APA-APA PADAMU!" Sawamura mendorong bantal itu sampai ke wajah Miyuki.

"Kh!– Apa-apaan ini!" Miyuki mendorong balik bantal itu.

Dan terjadilah dorong-dorongan bantal hingga–entah bagaimana ceritanya, akhirnya bantal itu ada diantara wajah mereka yang berdekatan.

"Kau harus siap kalau aku sampai mendengar hal aneh dari Chris- _senpai_ ," alis Miyuki bertaut kesal, bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai.

Wajah Sawamura yang masih memerah semakin memerah, "BERISIK!" ia menutup matanya rapat.

Miyuki tersenyum kecil. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya akan mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Mungkin sehabis ini ia akan mentraktir Kuramochi karena telah memberikan kesempatan padanya? ...Mungkin.

Seakan teringat sesuatu lagi, Sawamura membuka suara. " _N-Ne_ , Miyuki," matanya bergerak gelisah.

"Hm?"

Cepat, disingkirkan bantal diantara mereka dan dikecupnya singkat sebelah pipi Miyuki. " _Home run_ tadi.." bisiknya kecil sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya lagi di bantalnya.

Miyuki kaget, sedikit semburat merah terlihat di wajahnya. Membuka mulut ragu, ia menutupnya lagi. "Sawamura," akhirnya sebuah panggilan keluar.

Sawamura menurunkan bantalnya sedikit, sampai hanya matanya saja yang terlihat. "Apa?" tanyanya gugup.

Miyuki mendekatkan wajahnya. Sebelah tangannya menyingkirkan bantal itu, membuat bibir mereka bertemu.

Awalnya Sawamura kaget, tapi hembusan nafas kecil Miyuki dan pegangan tangan Miyuki pada tangannya membuatnya luluh. Apalagi setelah Miyuki semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka, membuat Sawamura bisa merasakan detak jantung Miyuki yang cukup keras seperti miliknya.

Perlahan, Sawamura memejamkan matanya. Dan saat lidah Miyuki meminta akses masuk, Sawamura juga membuka kedua bibirnya, membiarkan lidah mereka bertemu.

Cukup lama, karena keterbutuhan mereka terhadap oksigen, pangutan itu pun lepas. Diakhiri kecupan kecil di bibir dari Miyuki, "Aku mencintaimu." katanya dengan seulas senyum kecil.

Malu, Sawamura menjawab dengan wajah yang memerah, "A-Aku mencintaimu juga."

...

Kuramochi baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya dan apa ini? Pemandangan macam apa ini? Sungguh, ia ingin menendang Miyuki keluar sekarang juga. Lihat, apa-apaan itu maksudnya mereka tidur satu kasur? Miyuki sampai memeluk Sawamura lagi! Walau Kuramochi ingin membantu, tapi bukan ini maksudnya! Hei! _His precious kouhai_ –untuk sekarang, tidak boleh disentuh siapa-siapa!

"Mi–yu–ki–" aura hitam keluar saat Kuramochi mulai memasuki kamar.

Merasa terpanggil, Miyuki memijat kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Bangun kau, Miyuki–"

Miyuki membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Ah, ternyata ia ketiduran sampai lupa membuka kacamatanya.

"BANGUN KAU SIALAN! JANGAN ENAK-ENAKAN TIDUR!" Kuramochi melepaskan amarahnya.

Miyuki yang sudah bangun hanya tertawa tanpa dosa, "Ahaha, pagi-pagi seperti ini kau sudah semangat saja ya,"

" _'AHAHA' JYANAI YO!_ APA-APAAN INI MAKSUDNYA HAH!? KENAPA KAU TIDUR SAMBIL MEMELUK SAWAMURA HAH!? JELASKAN!" teriak Kuramochi kencang, membuat beberapa orang yang masih dalam kamarnya menggerang terganggu.

"Ahaha.. Dijelaskan bagaimana? Sudah jelas bukan? Haha," Miyuki tertawa seperti biasa, membuat Kuramochi semakin kesal dan semakin ingin melemparkan sumpah serapah pada temannya itu.

Sedangkan Sawamura hanya mengerutkan dahinya sebentar lalu mencoba tidur kembali karena mendengar suara yang berisik.

FIN

...  
...Iya, ini sudah selesai.  
...oke, maafkan saya. Saya tahu ini aneh, TAPI SAYA SUDAH PASRAH! /stop/ Saya tidak tau _ending_ nya harus dibuat bagaimana T-T Maaf, saya tidak berpengalaman mengakhiri sebuah cerita _multichapter_ _(:' 」 /)_ Sekali lagi, maafkan saya.  
Untuk balasan _review_ ,,

 **Au:** Makasih bebb~ /nak/ Gak sepenuhnya ikhlas sih, cuma...yhaa sama seperti yang kutulis di atas aja, ku juga bingung gimana harus deskripsiinnya TvT  
Iyah, doain aja,, Tapi kalau sama Ryou- _san_ ku lebih suka kalau dia _seme_ nya, jadi dia papa yang baik bukan mama xD /maaf beb balesanmu beda sendiri, soalnya tiap ku save, nanti pas diliat lagi, namamu ilang TvT/

 **Airis Hanamori  
** Sawa memang imut kalau lagi merah-merah(?) gituu~  
Ahaha, ini adegan _kissu_ nya~ Maaf lama TvT  
Saya lebih suka KuraRyou sih yaa, saya suka buat Kura jadi bingung sama kelakuan Ryou- _san_ yang kayak 'Kuramochi emang _seme_ nya, tapi Ryou- _san_ yang lebih suka ngegodain Kuramochi' gituu /apa ini/ Omong-omong, ini Kuramochi sudah rujuk(?) sama Ryou- _san_ ~

 **Panda Dayo  
** Makasihh~

 **Koro-kun  
** Hoo, kerasakah? Makasih~  
Ini _chap_ empatnya~

 **pumpkins minnie  
** _Konnichiwa_.  
...maaf, ini gak sampai satu bulan ke depan TvT Nanti saya usahain deh buat sesuatu lagi(?)  
Sawa emang punya aura(?) yang bisa narik para _seme_ mendekat sii  
Iyaa, ini sudah post lagi, jadinya jamuran gak? /oi/

 _Yosh_! Terima kasih untuk yang sudah _fav, follow, review_ dan _silent reader_ kalau ada. Dan karena di atas singkat banget, di bawah ada beberapa _omake_! Selamat menikmati~

 **Omake 1**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Chris keluar kelas untuk pergi ke kantin, sebelum–

"Chris- _senpai_ ," –seseorang memanggil namanya.

Chris menoleh, "Miyuki? Ada apa?"

"Ada waktu untuk bicara? Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

Memandang Miyuki sebentar, Chris rasa ini masalah yang itu. Akhirnya Chris mengangguk, "Tentu ada."

.

.

.

Mereka duduk dalam diam cukup lama, "Kau ingin bertanya apa, Miyuki?" –sampai akhirnya Chris yang membuka suara duluan.

"Tiga hari lalu.." Miyuki memberi jeda, "Sawamura bercerita apa?"

"Kalian sudah berbaikan?" Chris balik bertanya.

Miyuki menatap Chris dengan raut bingung dan sedikit kaget, "..Sebenarnya dari awal kita memang tidak sedang marahan,"

Bibir Chris tertarik sedikit ke atas, membuat senyum geli. "Dia tidak mau cerita padamu langsung?"

Miyuki hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. "Baiklah, akan kuceritakan." kata Chris.

.

.

.

"–Dia hanya berbicara seperti itu." Chris mengakhiri ceritanya.

Miyuki terdiam, sama sekali tidak memberikan respon dengan kata-kata. Di satu sisi dia cukup kaget dengan hal yang Chris ceritakan, sisanya pikirnya berdebat tentang apakah dia akan menanyakan masalah berciuman itu atau tidak.

" _Se–_ "

"Kau melihat kami saat aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajah Sawamura kan?" Chris berkata lagi, seperti sudah tahu Miyuki akan berbicara apa.

"A– Mh." Miyuki mengangguk.

"Aku tidak menciumnya." kata Chris.

Miyuki menarik nafas, ingin menghela nafas lega–

"–Bisa dibilang kalau tidak jadi menciumnya."

"Eh?" –sebelum Chris melanjutkan kalimatnya dan membuat Miyuki membuang tarikan nafas itu begitu saja.

Chris tersenyum kecil, "Kurasa kau sudah tahu kalau aku mempunyai perasaan lebih pada Sawamura, _ne_?"

" _M-Maa.._ Bisa dibilang seperti itu,"

"Kupikir tadinya mengambil kesempatan pada kejadian seperti itu bisa menguntungkan. Tapi setelah kupikir kembali, aku tidak ingin membuat Sawamura semakin menderita."

Miyuki terdiam sebentar, "Jadi, apa yang _senpai_ lakukan pada Sawamura?"

Memasang senyum geli, "Aku hanya bilang kalau aku punya ide bagus dan menanyakan padanya apakah ingin mencoba membuatmu cemburu atau tidak,"

"Aku sudah tahu kau di sana, jadi secara tidak langsung pun, ide itu sudah terlaksana." sambungnya.

Ah, untung saja Miyuki tidak melakukan tindakan yang sempat ia pikirkan waktu itu. "..Saat _senpai_ berkata seperti itu, Sawamura menjawab apa?" tanyanya.

"Ia menolaknya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau kau menyukainya, jadi ia tidak ingin melakukan hal yang menurutnya akan mengganggumu."

Mata Miyuki sedikit membelak. Selang beberapa detik, ia berdiri, "Kalau begitu terima kasih _senpai_. Aku akan kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi juga akan masuk."

Chris mengangguk singkat. " _Jya_ , aku permisi." Miyuki melangkahkan kakinya.

"Miyuki," panggil Chris membuat langkah Miyuki terhenti. Ia menoleh, pandangannya seperti bertanya kenapa Chris memanggilnya. "Jaga Sawamura dengan baik." sudut bibirnya terangkat, membuat senyum tulus walau kecil.

Tertegun sebentar, Miyuki mengangguk dengan pasti, "Tentu."

 **Omake 2**

Kuramochi menghentakkan kakinya kuat. Ia masih kesal dengan apa yang tadi pagi ia lihat.

"Yo," sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

Kuramochi menoleh, "Ryou- _san_!?"

"Hm? Kenapa kau terlihat kaget?"

"E-eh?.. _Iie_.." Kuramochi mengangkat sudut bibir gugup.

Raut Ryousuke masih terlihat seperti biasa, "Kau sedang kesal kenapa?"

Teringat kembali, tangan Kuramochi mengepal. "H-Hanya kesal dengan Miyuki–"

Belum juga ucapannya selesai, matanya sudah kembali melihat pemandangan yang sungguh–dalam mimpi pun, tidak ingin dia lihat. Miyuki dengan santainya merangkul pinggang Sawamura di tengah jam latihan.

Kepalan tangannya menguat, "Miyuki _teme_.." desisnya kesal. Ia tahu mereka sudah jadian, tapi tidak usah ditunjukkan saat sedang latihan juga kan? Ah, dan Kuramochi juga tidak ingin Sawamura diapa-apakan. Ia masih tidak rela kalau Sawamura–yang sudah dianggap adiknya sendiri itu, dipegang-pegang oleh _catcher_ mesum mereka.

Mengerti, Ryousuke membuka suara, "Hee, jadi mereka sudah jadian ya.."

Senyum terkembang, "Kalau yang lain tahu, akan lebih seru tidak ya?" sambungnya.

Menoleh cepat, Kuramochi membuat raut kaget. "Tidak apa kan? Semakin banyak yang tahu, mungkin akan semakin seru." kata Ryousuke.

Raut Kuramochi tidak bisa diartikan. Sebenarnya boleh-boleh saja yang lain tahu akan hubungan Miyuki dan Sawamura, tapi sebagian hatinya tidak rela kalau yang lain menerima hubungan Miyuki dan Sawamura. Bukan cemburu, hanya saja ia...bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Ia memang tidak ingin Miyuki dan Sawamura bertengkar atau memiliki masalah, tapi ia juga tidak ingin kalau mereka sangat dekat... Argh! Kuramochi jadi mengerti betapa tidak relanya seorang kakak yang adiknya diambil oleh temannya sendiri.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Ryousuke.

Kuramochi memegang tengkuknya, "B-Bukan cemburu.. Aku hanya kesal kalau Miyuki dekat-dekat dengan Sawamura,"

"Hm? Bukannya kalau sudah pacaran, berdekatan itu hal yang wajar ya?"

"Ugh.."

"Jadi? Kau iri?" tanya Ryousuke lagi.

Kuramochi menatap Ryousuke, "Huh? Iri? Kenapa?"

Ryousuke mengangkat bahu sedikit, "Entah. Mungkin kau juga ingin merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan?"

Keadaan hening sebentar. Kuramochi tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Jadi maksudnya selain tidak ingin Sawamura diapa-apakan Miyuki, ia juga ingin mengapa-apakan atau diapa-apakan orang lain, seperti itu? ...Eh, tunggu! Ia tidak ingin diapa-apakan! Ia ingin mengapa-apakan! ..Eh! Bukan itu maksudnya! Lagipula ia juga tidak ada pasangan...

"Ingin coba?" tanya Ryousuke tiba-tiba.

Kuramochi yang kaget, memundurkan wajahnya sedikit. Karena tanpa ia sadari, wajahnya dan wajah Ryousuke sudah bisa dibilang dekat. "M-Maksudnya?"

"Seperti Miyuki dan Sawamura. Ingin coba?"

"..Siapa?"

"Kau.." Ryousuke menggantung kata-katanya.

"–Dan aku." sambungnya dengan senyum seperti biasa, sedangkan Kuramochi hanya terdiam kaget dengan beberapa semburat merah di pipinya–karena mengerti apa maksud Ryousuke.

 **Omake 3**

Miyuki dan Sawamura berjalan beriringan ke kantin asrama. Membuka pintu kantin, pandangan anggota yang di dalam langsung tertuju ke arah mereka.

"Wah wah, ini dia pasangan baru kita," Jun–yang ternyata ada di kantin dengan beberapa _senpai_ lainnya, membuka suara.

" _Are_? Jun- _san to senpai tachi_ , sedang apa di sini?" Miyuki membalas, ujung bibirnya ia tarik membentuk senyuman seperti biasa.

Sawamura cepat mengambil bagiannya lalu duduk di salah satu meja, diikuti Miyuki yang tadi membalas perkataan Jun.

Jun berdiri dari tempatnya lalu menghampiri Miyuki dan merangkulnya, "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan kau!" nadanya naik sedikit.

Beralih ke Sawamura, Jun bertanya padanya, "Hei, kenapa kau mau saja jadian dengannya?" ia menunjuk Miyuki.

Terlihat sedikit semburat merah di pipi Sawamura. Ia menyendok makanannya cepat, "E-Entahlah," ia melihat objek lain.

" _Che_ , tidak seru." Jun berdiri lalu berjalan kembali ke mejanya.

"Jun- _san_ dan Tetsu- _san_ sudah berapa lama?" –sebelum pertanyaan Miyuki menghentikan langkahnya di tengah jalan.

"Satu tahun sebelas bulan." jawab Tetsu dari tempatnya.

Jun membalik badan cepat lalu menunjuk Miyuki, "JANGAN BICARA YANG ANEH-ANEH KAU MIYUKI!" wajahnya memerah.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dua tahun kurang satu bulan saja?" Ryousuke membuka suara.

"Oh," Tetsu seperti baru tersadar.

"JANGAN DILANJUTKAN LAGI!" teriak Jun kembali, yang sekarang sudah berada di tempat duduknya–tepat di sebelah Tetsu.

"Ahahaha," Miyuki tertawa di tempatnya.

Kuramochi yang sedari tadi melihat hanya menghela nafas lelah, karena tahu sifat Miyuki memang seperti itu.

"Tidak ingin bergabung?" tanya Ryousuke yang mengambil tempat di sebelah kirinya.

Kuramochi menoleh, "Uh? Tidak. Aku sudah lelah,"

"Hmm.." Ryousuke hanya membalas dengan gumaman.

"–?" merasa ada sesuatu yang memegang jari kelingking kanannya, Ryousuke melirik sedikit. Senyum terkembang di bibirnya, membuat orang yang tadi menyentuh jarinya meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Ryousuke.

"Seperti ini tidak apa kan?" Kuramochi membuka suara.

"Hm. Bukan masalah."

Sementara di tempat lain, Sawamura masih makan dengan cepat untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Ia malu karena anggota lain sudah tahu akan hubungannya dengan Miyuki.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang duduk di sebelah kanannya. "–! FURUYA!" teriaknya masih dengan sisa makanan di mulut dan tentu itu membuatnya tersedak.

"UHUK–! –HUK!" ia menerima uluran segelas air dari Furuya.

"Oi oi, kau kenapa?" tanya Miyuki di sebelah kirinya. " _Are_? Furuya?" matanya beralih melihat Furuya.

"Kau jadian dengan Miyuki- _senpai_?" tanya Furuya tiba-tiba.

Baru meredakan tersedaknya, Sawamura dikagetkan oleh pertanyaan Furuya. Wajahnya memerah, "K-Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" ia mengeser tempat lebih dekat dengan Miyuki–meminta bantuan, tapi sayangnya Miyuki tidak menghiraukannya–atau memang sengaja menghiraukan permintaan tolongnya, untuk sekarang.

Anggota lain melihat kejadian itu dengan seksama. Mungkin saja setelah ini akan terjadi perang?

"Kapan kau akan putus dengan Miyuki- _senpai_?"

' _Uoohhh––– PERNYATAAN PERANG!_ ' batin anggota lain.

Merasa bahaya, Miyuki merangkul Sawamura dari belakang–karena Sawamura melihat ke arah Furuya, "Oi oi, apa maksudmu?"

"Miyuki, lepas!" Sawamura mencoba melepas rangkulan Miyuki karena malu.

Furuya melihat Miyuki sebentar, "Aku hanya bertanya."

Keadaan hening, membuat udara sekitar semakin terasa berat. Bahkan Kuramochi maupun Jun sampai tidak tahu membuka suara merupakan keputusan yang benar atau tidak.

Satu sudut bibir terangkat, "Aku tidak akan putus dengan Sawamura. Sebaiknya kau cari yang lain."

Pandangan Furuya beralih ke Sawamura. Ia tatap _rival_ nya yang beberapa hari ini mulai menghantui pikirannya. Sedikit lama, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sawamura. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan kesal Miyuki, ia mengusap pipi kanan Sawamura. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan kanan Sawamura, "Aku belum ingin menyerah." tanpa disadari, Furuya mengecup punggung tangan kanan Sawamura, membuat beberapa mata yang melihat membelak kaget–termasuk yang dikecup.

Alis Miyuki bertaut kesal, senyumnya menunjukkan amarah. " _Teme_ ," desisnya.

 **Omake 4**

Sawamura tidur di kasurnya, tangannya memegang _manga_ yang tadi Jun pinjamkan. Merasa ada yang naik ke kasurnya, ia membalik tubuh, menyisakan tempat di sebelahnya. Orang itu–Miyuki, menidurkan kepalanya di punggung Sawamura, "Hei, kau sudah mencuci tanganmu?" tanyanya.

"Sudah kok," jawab Sawamura santai–ia sedang fokus dengan _manga_ di tangannya.

Miyuki yang merasa kalah dengan sebuah _manga_ , memeluk tubuh Sawamura.

Tidak merasa terganggu, Sawamura meneruskan acara bacanya.

Kesal, Miyuki menarik _manga_ itu, "Oi Miyu–" Sawamura memutar tubuhnya.

' _Chu–_ ' Miyuki menempelkan bibir mereka. Ia jatuhkan _manga_ tadi dan semakin menekankan bibirnya dengan bibir Sawamura.

Sawamura menutup matanya saat dirasa lidah Miyuki mulai menjilati bibirnya, tangannya meremas depan baju Miyuki.

Puas, "Jangan abaikan aku, Eijun." Miyuki mengecup satu kelopak mata Sawamura yang masih tertutup.

"A-Aku tidak mengabaikanmu kok," bisik Sawamura kecil.

Miyuki mencubit pipi Sawamura, "Jelas-jelas kau lebih memilih _manga_ itu daripada aku," ia tersenyum kesal.

"Mm– Sakit. Lepas, Miyu–" belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Miyuki memandang Sawamura cukup serius.

"Le-lepas K-Kazuya.." wajah Sawamura memerah.

Senyum senang mengembang, Miyuki melepas cubitannya. "Omong-omong, tadi siang aku sudah bertanya pada Chris- _senpai_ loh."

Kaget, Sawamura mengalihkan pandangannya. "Hehe, tak kusangka ternyata hari itu kau ingin menembakku." Miyuki tertawa mengesalkan.

Sawamura menoleh cepat ke arah Miyuki, "Siapa yang bilang aku ingin menembakmu! Aku hanya ingin membicarakan pera–"

Belum selesai protes, Sawamura melihat senyum mengesalkan Miyuki, membuatnya semakin malu. "Tidak usah malu-malu Eijun. Aku mengerti kok,"

Raut Sawamura sangat kesal, "AKU MEMBENCIMU KAZUYA!" teriaknya dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya memerah.

"Ahaha, aku juga mencintaimu." Miyuki memeluk Sawamura.

Keadaan hening sebentar.

"Hei," Miyuki mengantung kata-katanya.

"Aku mencintaimu." nada Miyuki serius.

Sedikit kaget, "Aku juga mencintaimu," balas Sawamura.

Miyuki menarik wajah Sawamura hingga mata mereka bertemu, "Aku tidak akan memberikanmu pada orang lain." seulas senyum tulus terpatri.

Tertegun, Sawamura membuat sebuah senyum manis, "Aku tahu."

–Dan wajah mereka kembali berdekatan.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Terajima Yuuji

Warning : OOC, typo, EYD berantakan

* * *

 **Sequel**

Kuramochi membalik lembar majalah di tangannya. Malam ini ia harus tidur sendiri karena Sawamura sedang tidur di kamar Miyuki–mencari suasana baru katanya. Teman sekamarnya Miyuki sendiri, memilih menumpang di kamar temannya daripada sekamar dengan Kuramochi–takut kalau menjadi tempat pelampiasan amarah mungkin.

Kuramochi sendiri sudah pasrah saja kalau Miyuki dan Sawamura menebar kemesraan. Asalkan Sawamura tidak melapor hal-hal yang aneh padanya, Kuramochi tidak akan ambil peran. Ya, Kuramochi meminta Sawamura melapor padanya kalau Miyuki melakukan hal yang aneh. Tipikal _brother complex_ memang, tapi ini juga demi kebaikan _kouhai_ tercintanya.

Kuramochi menghela nafas bosan. Kalau ada Sawamura, pasti kamarnya tidak akan sesepi ini.

 _'_ _BRAK!'_

Baru saja Kuramochi merasa kamarnya sangat sepi, tapi tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya dibuka secara keras oleh Sawamura. –Tunggu. Sawamura?

"Oi, kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Kuramochi agak kaget.

Sawamura menetralkan nafasnya. Ia mengunci pintu cepat lalu menjatuhkan diri di kasurnya.

"Oi! Sawamura!" Kuramochi turun dari kasurnya dan duduk di sebelah Sawamura karena belum mendapat balasan.

Sawamura memeluk bantalnya kuat. Cepat, ia ubah posisinya jadi duduk lalu memeluk Kuramochi, "TOLONG SELAMATKAN AKU DARI _TANUKI_ ITU _SENPAI_!"

Mendengar permintaan tolong dari Sawamura, Kuramochi tahu pasti Miyuki ingin melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh pada adik kelas mereka yang manis ini.

"Oi, jelaskan semuanya." aura Kuramochi menggelap, bersiap akan memenggal Miyuki kalau mendengar hal yang sudah terlewat bahaya.

 _Flashback_

"Miyuki! Aku masuk!" kata Sawamura dari luar kamar.

Mendengar gumaman persetujuan, Sawamura memasuki kamar Miyuki.

"Yo," Miyuki mengangkat tangannya. Ia menepuk tempat di sebelahnya, meminta Sawamura untuk naik ke kasurnya.

Merasa biasa saja, Sawamura naik ke kasur atas dan duduk di sebelah Miyuki. "Ada apa tiba-tiba ingin pindah ke kamarmu?"

Miyuki menghempaskan kepalanya bebas dia pangkuan Sawamura, "Hanya ingin mengganti suasana. Tidak ingin di tempatku?"

"Bukan, hanya tidak enak saja kalau tidur di kasur atas." Sawamura sedikit memainkan rambut Miyuki.

"Hee.. Justru kalau di kasur atas kau bebas ingin melakukan apapun, tidak usah takut ketahuan yang lain." sebelah bibir Miyuki terangkat.

Sawamura mencubit pipi Miyuki, "Apa maksudmu, eh?"

" _I-Itte_.. Lepas Eijun,"

Wajah Sawamura menekuk. Ia tidak melepaskan cubitannya, "Kau juga sering mencubitku kok. Anggap saja ini balasan dariku."

"A– _Ara_.." Miyuki mencoba duduk untuk melepas cubitan itu.

Setelah lepas, ia menangkup wajah Sawamura, "Tidak seperti cubitanmu, cubitanku itu tanda cinta tahu." Miyuki balas mencubit pipi Sawamura.

"Aaa– Lepas Kazuya!" Sawamura menggerang kesakitan.

Miyuki mengendurkan cubitannya lalu didekatkannya wajah mereka. Mengerti, Sawamura menutup mata. Bibir mereka mulai bersentuhan. Semakin lama, Miyuki semakin menekankan bibirnya lalu mulai sedikit menjilati bibir Sawamura dan memberikannya kecupan-kecupan kecil.

Awalnya Sawamura tidak curiga, sampai pada akhirnya Miyuki meminta celah masuk ke dalam mulut Sawamura dan menciumnya ganas hingga Sawamura benar-benar kehabisan nafas.

Setelah lepas, Sawamura mengatur nafasnya. "Akh– Uhuk! Uhuk!" kepalanya menunduk.

Sawamura mengangkat kepalanya cepat, "APA YANG KAU– MNGH!–"

Belum selesai protes, Miyuki kembali menciuminya–lebih dalam dari yang tadi. Dan tangannya yang tadinya diam, mulai menyentuh pinggang Sawamura hingga membuat Sawamura sedikit mengejang kaget.

Bibir Miyuki beralih dari bagian wajah Sawamura ke lehernya dan mulai mengecup kecil hingga memberikan sebuah gigitan–yang kalau dilihat dengan seksama, menimbulkan bekas. Tangannya pun yang tadi hanya menyentuh dari luar baju, mulai masuk dan sedikit mengelus punggung Sawamura lalu beralih ke perutnya. "Eijun," bisik Miyuki kecil di sebelah telinga Sawamura.

Merasakan hal yang aneh, Sawamura mendorong paksa Miyuki, "CUKUP KAZUYA! KAU KENAPA SIH!?" wajahnya sungguh memerah, terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

Miyuki mengedipkan matanya sedikit bingung, "E-Eijun–"

Belum sempat menjelaskan apa-apa, Sawamura dengan cepat turun dari kasur Miyuki lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

 _Flashback end_

"J-Jadi seperti itu _senpai_.." Sawamura mengakhiri ceritanya.

Aura Kuramochi semakin menggelap. Ia berdiri, "Aku akan datang ke kamarnya."

"JANGAN!" tiba-tiba Sawamura menarik sebelah tangan Kuramochi.

"Kenapa kau melarangku, heh?"

Wajah Sawamura memerah, "A-Aku tidak ingin yang lain tahu.. Aku malu.." suaranya kecil di akhir. Soalnya Sawamura tahu kalau Kuramochi sekarang mendatangi Miyuki, pasti Kuramochi akan teriak-teriak.

Menghela nafas mengerti, "Besok aku akan bicara dengannya."

Berfikir sebentar, Sawamura mengangguk. Setidaknya kalau besok, malam ini Kuramochi bisa mengontrol emosinya. "Tapi jangan dibahas kencang-kencang ya _senpai_.." pinta Sawamura kecil.

Kuramochi menepuk kepala Sawamura, "Ya. Sekarang tidurlah, besok jangan ketemu Miyuki dulu sebelum aku bicara dengannya."

Mengangguk singkat, "Hm. _Arigatou, senpai_."

...

"Oi." Kuramochi berdiri di depan meja Miyuki. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada, matanya seperti meminta penjelasan.

Mengerti, Miyuki tersenyum masam. "Sawamura sudah cerita ya?"

Tidak mendapat balasan Kuramochi, Miyuki tahu pasti jawabannya iya. "Maaf, aku tidak sadar apa yang hampir aku lakukan semalam."

"Jadi maksudmu kalau kau sampai melakukan hal itu, semua karena tidak sengaja, begitu?"

Miyuki diam sebentar, "Bukan begitu. Kau tahu betapa susahnya menahan hasrat ingin menyentuh tubuhnya? Aku ingin mengexploitasi tubuhnya, memonopoli perasaannya, membuat dia seutuhnya milikku. Menahan hal itu ketika hanya berdua dengannya sangatlah susah. Membayangkan dia berada di bawahku dengan wajah memerah dan terus menyebut namaku.." Miyuki menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, ada sedikit semburat merah di pipinya.

Wajah Kuramochi memerah, "JANGAN MEMIKIRKAN HAL YANG ANEH-ANEH BODOH!" teriakan Kuramochi tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia tidak habis pikir, ternyata Miyuki memikirkan hal seperti itu ketika berduaan dengan Sawamura.

Mendengar teriakan Kuramochi, seisi kelas mulai menjauhi tempat mereka. Anak-anak di kelas sudah terbiasa dengan pertengkaran Kuramochi dan Miyuki, jadi mereka tidak ingin ikut campur.

"Aku tidak habis pikir kalau kau selalu memikirkan hal seperti itu saat dengan Sawamura."

"Hei, tidak salah kan kalau kau ingin bercinta dengan kekasihmu sendiri?"

Alis Kuramochi berkedut kesal, "Dan kau akan membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan keesokan harinya, huh?"

"Kalau hanya sehari tidak apa kan?"

"Kau gila,"

"Ya, aku sudah dibuat gila oleh Sawamura."

Tidak mengerti harus berbicara apa lagi, Kuramochi mengacak rambutnya sedikit. "TERSERAH! Pokoknya kau harus meminta maaf pada Sawamura!"

Miyuki tersenyum miris, "Itu yang aku coba lakukan dari kemarin,"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menyusulnya ke kamar, huh?"

"Aku tahu kau di dalam dan kau pasti akan teriak-teriak,"

"Hmph. Mustinya kau berani mengambil konsekuensi."

"Aku tidak ingin membuat semuanya menjadi semakin sulit."

"Ck. Nanti malam bicara di kamarku. Aku ikut."

"Hm."

.

.

.

Malam menjelang. Seperti kata Kurmochi, Miyuki datang ke kamarnya. Sebelumnya Kuramochi juga sudah bilang ke Sawamura, maka sekarang di situlah mereka bertiga.

"Cepat bicara," suruh Kuramochi pada Miyuki.

Miyuki menggaruk belakang tengkuknya, "Eijun," ia menghela nafas agak keras, "Yang kemarin maaf,"

Sawamura melihat ke bawah, "..Kemarin kau kenapa?"

"Maaf aku hampir kelepasan,"

Sawamura diam sebentar. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, "Lain kali jangan seperti itu, Kazuya. Kau membuatku takut," wajahnya sedikit menekuk.

Merasa dimaafkan, Miyuki menepuk kepala Sawamura, "Hm. Maafkan aku, Eijun." seulas senyum terpatri di bibir Miyuki.

Sawamura balas tersenyum kecil, "Hm."

"Ekhm!" Kuramochi yang sedari tadi diberi tontonan drama gratis, berdeham agak keras. "Karena sekarang sudah malam dan masalah kalian sudah selesai, silahkan kembali ke kamarmu sekarang, Miyuki."

"Eh? Kenapa aku harus kembali?"

"Haa? Ya jelas kau harus kembali! Ini kamarku dan Sawamura!" Kuramochi menaikkan suaranya.

"Hei, aku baru saja berbaikan dengan Eijun, berilah kami waktu."

"Waktu untuk apa?" nada Kuramochi sinis.

"Kalau begitu dia akan tidur di kamarku," Miyuki ingin menarik tangan Sawamura.

Kuramochi menarik Miyuki, "Tidak bisa! Kau ingin kejadian seperti kemarin terulang lagi, hah? Sudah keluar sana!"

"Hah? Tidak akan terulang lagi kok."

"Tidak! Tidak ada tidur-tiduran bersama lagi!"

"Kau siapanya Eijun, eh?"

"Aku _senpai_ nya!"

"Tapi aku kekasihnya!" nada Miyuki menaik sedikit.

"Pokoknya tidak!" Kuramochi mendorong Miyuki keluar kamar, sedangkan Miyuki mempertahankan posisinya.

Sawamura yang menjadi pokok permasalahan hanya menguap bosan. Merasa mengantuk, ia mulai menaiki kasurnya dan meringkuk di balik selimut, membiarkan _senpai_ dan kekasihnya bertengkar tidak jelas.

FIN

...MAAFKAN SAYAA! _/dogeza/_ Saya tidak tahu harus buat _sequel_ macam apa lagi, ini juga baru tadi dibuatnya, saya benar-benar tidak ada ide TvT Saya cuma mau coba buat _ff mc_ yang _full one month_ _(:' 」 /)_ Sungguh, ini OOC bangettt /nangis di pojokan/ Maafkan saya...sungguh...maafkan sayaaa T-T  
Ah, untuk balasan _review_ ,,

 **Airis Hanamori  
** Cerita utama sudah selesai, ini _sequel_ biar saya buatnya _full_ satu bulan TvT  
Jangan dikarungin donk, Miyuki yang ngamuk susah ditenanginnya /hah/  
Saya suka FuruSawa juga sih, jadi sekalian dimasukin saja~ Tapi tetap OTP MiyuSawa~  
 _Otsukare_ ~ Doain yah bisa buat MiyuSawa lagi ke depannya~ /apa ini/

 **pumpkins minnie  
** Ini _sequel_ nyaa, tapi maaf kalau tidak sepeti _expectation_ TvT Saya sudah nyerah /slap/

 **Mizushima Sena  
** Saya berharap mereka benar-benar baru menikah /pluk/

 **Au:** Ahaha, memang _cute_ kokk  
TetsuJun kan papa-mama, jadi harus langgeng lah,,  
Jadi kau RyouKura bukan KuraRyou? Ku sakit hati nih,, /heh/  
P.s: Beb, namamu beneran gak bisa ke _save_ loh. Ku jadi takut,, TvT

Jadi! Sekian dari saya! Sungguh, kali ini, _chap_ lima ini benar-benar _chap_ terakhir. Doakan saja saya punya ide lain untuk menistakan OTP kita ini. Juga semoga kalau saya buat lagi, mereka tidak jadi OOC TvT Saya kasihan sama mereka TvT  
 _Yosh!_ Makasih dukungannya selama satu bulan ini! Sampai ketemu di cerita lain! _Bye bye~_ /apa ini/


End file.
